


Little Obsessions

by wulfeyes08



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Obsession, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27411547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wulfeyes08/pseuds/wulfeyes08
Summary: “Stop canceling my appointments.”Will was angry, his eyes darkening with the fury and irritation brought on by Hannibal’s constant meddling. “Stop making them.”
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 10
Kudos: 260





	Little Obsessions

**Author's Note:**

> This is another group of shorter stories put together. I wanted to talk about the things they might like about each other. 
> 
> Also, sorry this one took me awhile. I got busy with school and then I hurt my hands hiking, just everything all at once.

Glasses:

It had been a long time since he had worn glasses. They felt almost heavy on his face as they rested on his nose. His contacts had been giving him headaches, and he had forgotten to call his ophthalmologist. He stood in the kitchen, looking down at his tablet sitting on the counter, eyes moving over a news article as he sipped on a cup of coffee. He heard the front door open, followed by Chesapeake’s excited yip, an indicator that Hannibal had come home for lunch. He didn’t look up until he stepped foot into the kitchen, and he found himself doing a double take then freezing. He was a deer caught by the wolf’s gaze, unable to do anything but stare back into those dark, burgundy eyes. 

“Work going okay?” He finally asked.

“Not nearly as interesting when you’re away.” He stalked around the island and Will turned to face him. “How is your head?”

“Better.” He sat his cup down, sensing the monster ready to pounce. “I took some Tylenol, been trying to relax.”

“Did you call?”

“They’re closed today.”

“I see.” He reached up, fingers tracing over Will’s cheek, then lightly touching his glasses. “When did you get these?”

“I’ve had them, just didn’t need them until recently.”

“Such a fortunate thing.”

“Fortunate how?”

Hannibal took his face in his hands, a grin of Devilish mischief pulling at his lips. “I am quite fond of your glasses.”

Will’s eyebrows lifted in surprise, and he had to keep himself from smiling. “Oh?” He reached up. “And if I were to take them off?”

Hannibal’s hand caught his, pressing his palm flat against his chest. “I would prefer you did not, zuiki.”

“Your list of obsessions is growing.” He rubbed their noses together. “Why don’t you tell me what else you love about me.”

“There is nothing I find particularly disagreeable about you. Every part of you is perfection in my eyes.” He brushed a light kiss to his lips. “Your discourteous attitude, your scars, your unflinching nature, and smart mouth are all perfect. I would have you always and I would hunt you to keep you forever.” He kissed his forehead, his nose, and then his lips again and his voice softened. “My heart. My weakness.”

Will’s heart fluttered. He lived for the days Hannibal exposed his deeper emotions. He hid them away so easily, that when the walls came down, it was a beautiful sight to behold. He prided himself on the fact that it was his doing and if he had to wear his glasses for the rest of his life to see the look of animal lust and genuine adoration, then he would. “When do you have to be back?”

“In an hour.” He sighed. “Not nearly enough time.”

“I can think of something.”

“I am intrigued. What are you planning?”

“What is it you like to tell me? Patience?” He chuckled at the flash of excitement. “Lunch first, then dessert.”

“You test my ability to be civil, it’s very dangerous, and I do not recommend such games.”

“Then I would eat fast.”

Curls:

“Stop canceling my appointments.”

Will was angry, his eyes darkening with the fury and irritation brought on by Hannibal’s constant meddling. “Stop making them.” 

Will bristled at the statement, brow drawing in, jaw and fists clenching. It wasn’t often he seemed ready to take a swing at someone and Hannibal waited for him to make a decision. He took a deep breath instead and slowly unclenched everything. “It’s just hair.”

“The last time you cut your hair, it was far too short.” He moved closer and Will backpedaled. “Are you really that angry?”

“Twice. Twice now you’ve cancelled my appointment with the barber.”

“Would you at least allow me to explain?” Will was keeping away, putting physical and emotional distance between them in his annoyance. 

“Go ahead.”

He held out his hand. “Would you stop running from me first?”

There was a debate going on behind his eyes. Hannibal could imagine what he was thinking; he could continue with this game of avoidance, knowing Hannibal would give him his space, or he could give in and possibly be captured. “I’m not running, I’m thinking.”

“You could think over here.”

He let out an exasperated sigh and stepped closer, batting his hand away. They were close, but not touching, Will had made sure of it. “Explain.”

“The first time I met you, you were rude and irritated, a twitchy insecure creature that I wanted to twist and corrupt. You wore glasses,” he raised his hand, tracing the air in front of Will’s face, “and you had these charming, barely kept curls. I found myself liking the way they framed your face and fell across your forehead.” He continued to brush his fingers through the air, a smug sense of triumph filling him when Will leaned into his touch. He slid his fingers back to tangle in Will’s hair, giving a tug. “Then there is that.”

“Now we come to the heart of the matter.” 

“Will.”

“I get it.”

“Do you?”

“There are many things about you that I can’t help but be drawn to, parts of you and things you do that force me to acknowledge you may be a little too perfect.”

Hannibal pressed their foreheads together. “I apologize for my behavior.” 

“I think I may be able to forgive you.”

“What must I do to make that a guarantee?”

“Trim my hair.”

“If that is what you wish, then I would love nothing more.”

Hands:

It was in the way he played the piano, fingers moving nimbly across the keys, coaxing each note out and stringing them together with such ease. Will sat next to him on the bench, completely transfixed. He reached out, letting his fingers brush lightly over his knuckles, careful not to disturb his playing. There was faint scarring from the fights he had found himself in, each line only adding to the story of Hannibal’s life. A hand captured his, the music stopping, the last note fading away as their eyes met. 

“Sorry.”

“Not enjoying the choice of music?”

“No...I mean yes, just distracted.”

He smiled. “By what?”

Hannibal knew Will could see it and feel it, but he wanted to hear the admission. “Your hands.” There was no point in lying to him or attempting to hide his odd little fixation. 

“I see.” He moved to straddle the bench. “You too.” Will turned, facing him, legs on either side of the bench, wary and curious. “Remove your shirt.” He released Will and waited, always so patient and he complied as if under compulsion, tossing it aside. “Put your hands on my knees please.”

“What are you doing?”

“Trust me.”

Those words, always full of dark, dangerous intent, yet he did so anyway. “Okay.”’

“Now close your eyes.”

“Hannibal.”

“Close them.” The command was said through an almost devious smile and against his better judgement, he let his eyelids drop shut. Fingers started at the backs of his hands and slid up, tracing over his wrists and forearms. They were slightly rough in places, calloused from the many hobbies he had and still engaged in. Music. Archery. The constant slide of a knife handle across his palms. “What is it you find so fascinating about my hands?”

He felt goosebumps rise on his skin. “Um...they’re very nice to look at?”

“Come now, mano meilé.”

They were at his shoulders now, tracing his bullet scar. “They’re sure and steady.” He swallowed when they were at his neck, thumbs brushing over his Adam’s apple and jaw. “I love watching you use them.”

“Tell me.”

“The way you touch me, demanding and reverential, loving me without a word or assuring yourself that I’m there.” They were at his chest, his touch teasingly light. “The way you play, how your fingers move so confidently across the keys and how I sometimes imagine you’re playing me.” He reached out, allowing his hands to hold onto Hannibal’s shoulders and he moved to sit in his lap. Teeth teased at his neck and fingers danced over his spine. “Seeing them lined with scars and covered in blood, watching them work a knife with the practiced ease of a hunter is fascinating.” He dared to open his eyes and look into Hannibal’s. “It’s an unhealthy obsession.”

“It is quite normal actually, and I enjoy you having such an attachment to something I would otherwise see as mundane.” He wrapped his arms tightly around Will, drawing him fully against him. “You are an unexpected gift.”

Will let his fingers slip into Hannibal’s hair, giving a slight tug and receiving a hum of satisfaction in return. “As are you, love.”


End file.
